onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Longbourn
'Longbourn'Longbourn is only named in "Desperate Souls" and "Heartless". In the latter, Snow White says she is going to the nearest port town, Longbourn, to find passage out of the Enchanted Forest. In "Snow Drifts", she meets Black Beard at a port, and is again trying to find passage out of the realm. This indicates that the port, which is seen in several episodes, is located in Longbourn. is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the third season. History Sometime after both Jones' brothers earn their places on the Jewel of the Realm, with Liam as captain and Killian as lieutenant, they are ordered by the king to search for a supposed healing plant called Dreamshade on a faraway island. In preparation for the journey, while the ship is docked in Longbourn, all the crew stand to attention as Killian comes to inspect their readiness. He finds one crewman has a bottle of rum and promptly deters all the sailors from getting drunk as it leads to "bad form". Liam then arrives to greet his brother, and he gifts him a sextant. Afterwards, Killian commands the helmsman to began sailing the ship out of port. When Hordor catches Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire trying to run away from their village, Rumplestiltskin's excuse is that they have wool to sell at the fair in Longbourn. However, Hordor doesn't believe him, and makes Rumplestiltskin kiss his booth to humiliate him. After Hook and his crew narrowly escape death at sea by a mermaid's enchanting voice, their ship reaches the docks of Longbourn, where the pirates spend the night at a local tavern. At the tavern, Hook befriends a girl named Ursula, who he learns is the voice he and his crew heard at sea. He learns she wishes to become a singer in Glowerhaven and agrees to take her there for free. Upon exiting the tavern, Hook is taken captive aboard his own ship by Ursula's father Poseidon, who offers him squid ink in exchange for taking away Ursula's singing voice with an enchanted shell. The next morning, on deck, Ursula sings for the crewman as they work. Hook reveals Poseidon's deal to her, to which she decides to steal the ink for Hook. By nighttime, she returns with the ink, with her father unsuccessfully trying to convince her to come home. Poseidon, troubled by Ursula's trust in Hook, takes away the ink in an attempt to prove the pirate only cares about himself. Hook becomes angered that the ink, his only hope of defeating Rumplestiltskin, is gone, absorbs Ursula's singing voice into the shell. A distressed Ursula flees the ship, while Hook intimidates Poseidon into leaving. As David heads to Longbourn to find a buyer for his mother's farm, Snow White also journeys to the port town, in order to find passage out of the kingdom to escape the Evil Queen. |-|Alternate Timeline= During Emma's travels into the past, she and a future version of Hook cause a historic meeting between Snow White and Prince Charming to not occur. To set things right, Emma flirts with past Hook in a tavern while future Hook sneaks onto the Jolly Roger at the Longborn docks. One of his crewmen, Smee, inquiries after Hook's shirt, which he has not seen before. Hook brushes off the question, before spotting a cloaked Snow White walk by, and he orders Smee to bring her down to his captain's quarters. Below deck, Snow agrees to steal a wedding ring in exchange for ship passage out of the land. Meanwhile, in the tavern, Emma is unable to stop past Hook, who is drunk, from bringing her back to the ship. As they approach the docks, she notices Snow White leaving the ship and tries to stall past Hook so the latter doesn't see him. Instead, past Hook picks Emma up over his shoulder, obscuring his own face as he does this, just as an oblivious Snow passes them. Smee, seeing Hook come on the ship for a second time, is unable to make sense of the situation. Emma heads down the bunker first, where future Hook renders his past self unconscious, before they escape the ship and leave the docks. Snow White and Prince Charming meet, and Snow offers to refill his water canteen, but actually makes off with his ring before heading back to the docks to deliver it. Charming, realizing that Snow was seeking passage on a pirate ship, figures out she is now headed to the Troll Bridge, which is the only one way to get to the harbor from their current position. He end up finding her at the bridge, where they are attacked by trolls. }} }} }} Visitors *Anna *Ariel *Black Beard *Captain Silver † *Emma Swan *Franz *Hans *Henry Mills *Hook *Jurgen *Kristoff *Liam Jones † *Poseidon *Sailor *Snow White *Ursula *William Smee Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Longbourn is located in a naval kingdom. *There are sharks by the Longborn docks, swimming close to shore. *The docks and the houses surrounding them first appear at the time when Killian and Liam become officers in the navy, meaning that these locations are more than a hundred years old. *Longbourn is "a day's journey" from Ruth's farm on-foot. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The name "Longbourn" is a reference to Longbourn estate from Jane Austen from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. This novel is the favorite of Jane Espenson, who wrote both episodes in which Longbourn's name is directly mentioned. *For the Season Four episode "Poor Unfortunate Soul", the CGI background plate with the houses surrounding the Longbourn docks was added in-camera during filming, rather than in post-production. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *When Hook is about to take back his ship from Black Beard, a barrel sitting on the docks says "XXX rum".File:317MyLovingArms.png Appearances References Category:Enchanted Forest Locations Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations